


Y el Sol Brilló

by LilyGranate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Mpreg, Loki is Alive, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGranate/pseuds/LilyGranate
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 28





	Y el Sol Brilló

* * *

“_I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again_” Loki Odinson of Asgard, Avengers Infinity War

* * *

# -.1.-

Era una misión de rutina más, como las muchas que tomaban cada semana; un mensaje en onda abierta proveniente de un pueblo de un pequeño planeta clase M cuyos generadores habían sido dañados por una tormenta de neutrones cercana. Ofrecían recompensa y los Guardianes nunca se negaban a ayudar al prójimo.

_Sobre todo si había una recompensa de por medio._

De todas formas, la búsqueda por Gamora estaba demostrando ser infructuosa y lenta, por lo que todos aceptaban de buena gana cualquier distracción que se cruzase por el camino. Ya fuese una visita fugaz a la tierra por un nuevo videojuego que Groot estaba esperando, o una borrachera legendaria en un planeta lleno de bares y salones al que Thor nunca había ido pero del que descubrió que Quill y Rocket eran habituales.

En vista de que el problema actual era de índole eléctrica, fueron Rocket y él los designados para la misión. Tomaron la nave pequeña y bajaron a la atmósfera del planeta escuchando una de esas canciones midgardianas que Quill tanto disfrutaba y que la que al final toda la tripulación se había acostumbrado. El pseudo mapache era el ingeniero, él solo iba como apoyo y protección. Y quizás para cargar los generadores con rapidez si es que era necesario. Vamos, que era una pila gigante. No sabía si esa comparación le agradaba.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Se te notaba que ya querías salir de la nave. Mantis se estaba poniendo más y más amistosa contigo, suele ocurrir cuando uno de nosotros está alterado y molesto por el encierro —se burló Rocket mientras aterrizaban en las afueras del pueblo, dándole una palmada en la baja espalda—. Toma aire fresco, da una vuelta. Esto no debería ser muy largo.

—Si, si, lo que sea —gruñó Thor cogiendo a Stormbreaker, rascándose el estómago por encima de la ropa.

La falta de comida midgardiana en exceso y una reducción en su consumo habitual de cerveza había llevado a que sus tallas se redujesen admirablemente en las últimas semanas. Gracias a Mantis su cabello y su barba estaban en orden de nuevo, y cuando se miraba en el espejo ahora podía reconocerse. Pensaba en que su madre sonreiría si le viese mejor, y en como Loki hubiese reído hasta ahogarse al ver su apariencia postmuerte de Thanos. Pero ahora ya estaba bien. Seguía con más carne que en su juventud en Asgard, pero eso era normal en los Asgardianos. Thor ya no era un jovenzuelo. Las pérdidas le habían lanzado directamente a su adultez/ancianidad, aunque eso no se lo fuese a reconocer a nadie.

El aire puro del planeta le golpeó como un mazazo de Mjolnir y le dejó unos momentos de pie sobre el césped admirando el paisaje alienígena, mientras Rocket bajaba su maletín de herramientas y se lo lanzaba. Solo sus reflejos impidieron que le golpease el pecho, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero.

—Llévalo ¿quieres? Que de algo sirvan esos brazotes que te cargas —se burló el mapache, mientras Thor gruñía colgándose Stormbreaker en la espalda y caminaba junto con el otro hacia el pueblo.

—Parece un lugar pacífico. Pero nunca se sabe. Confirmamos la señal ¿no?

—Por supuesto ¿crees que somos idiotas? —gruñó Rocket rodando los ojos con dramatismo—. Es la dirección correcta. Vamos a hacer este trabajo, tomamos la recompensa y nos largamos. Este pueblo parece muerto, ni siquiera creo que tengan una cerveza decente.

Y Thor apoyaba esa apreciación.

Sin embargo cuando se encontraron con los locales –humanoides sin más diferencia a los midgardianos que unos ojos sin iris y manos palmeadas, que indicaban antepasados acuáticos– se enteraron de que aunque era cierto que la tormenta había arruinado los generadores momentáneamente, habían sido reparados luego de unas horas. Rocket ya estaba comenzando a alterarse pensando en el viaje en vano –aunque en verdad no se habían desviado demasiado de su ruta–, cuando el jefe de la villa pareció recordar algo.

—Pero creo que una de nuestras ciudadanas si tenía problemas con el generador. De hecho, es una joven que llegó al pueblo el mismo día que ocurrió la tormenta, hace unas semanas, y fue quien reparó nuestros generadores. Lamentablemente el de su hogar no pudo ser arreglado y nos dejó encargado que si un mecánico visitaba la zona le enviásemos hacia allá. Casi lo olvido, lo siento, la memoria de anciano —se disculpó el hombre meciéndose la barba cana—. Por favor, visítenla. Es la última casa del pueblo en esa dirección —indicó apuntando con un dedo estirado, con las membranas que lo unían a los otros en tensión—. No se pueden perder.

Tanto el asgardiano como el guardián se miraron un momento dudando y luego Rocket solo se encogió de hombros. Venían a hacer un trabajo al final ¿no? que importaba para quién era.

Mientras cruzaban el sencillo pueblo Thor no pudo evitar fijarse en la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba. Los niños jugaban con unos balones blandos como medusas y riendo, mientras eran observados sin preocupación por los hombres y mujeres que circulaban realizando sus actividades diarias. Le recordaba a las pequeñas villas que habían rodeado la ciudad dorada en Asgard, esas que Thor solo cruzaba cuando marchaba de cacería. De joven nunca le interesó visitarlas, demasiadas cosas por hacer en Asgard como para preocuparse por los pequeños poblados sin diversión. Ahora lamentaba no haberse dado el tiempo para conocerlos.

—Hey, tiene que ser esa casa —dijo Rocket apuntando como alejada unos cuarenta metros de la casa más cercana se alzaba una construcción sencilla pero aún así de mejor calidad que las demás. Se notaba en los pequeños detalles, como el labrado de la puerta o las tejas impecables. La piedra de los muros parecía pulida y Thor se sorprendió de no ver un tapete incluso en el exterior. Parecía de ese estilo.

El jardín era mucho más llamativo que el de las casas cercanas también, con flores y plantas que no parecían encajar del todo con la vegetación del planeta, pero Thor no era un experto en botánica y tuvo que aceptar que eran solo conjeturas. Aunque algunas de las flores le recordaban poderosamente a las que había en el jardín de hechicería de su madre pero… solo debía ser nostalgia.

—Bueno, ¿vas a tocar? —preguntó a Rocket elevándole una ceja, y el mapache rodó los ojos de nuevo, como si se quejase por tener que hacer todo él, antes de tocar la puerta con los nudillos, cruzándose de brazos luego—. ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil —se burló el Dios de su compañero peludo cuando la puerta se abrió y al levantar la mirada hacia la persona del portal sintió como la fuerza de los brazos se le iba, cayéndose al suelo de arcilla roja la caja de herramientas, la que estalló saltando el contenido en todas las direcciones posibles.

Thor no pudo preocuparse menos por eso, mientras sus ojos miraban directamente a la mujer que le observaba con calma e, incluso, con algo de diversión. Iba a matarlo. Iba a matarlo. No le importaba que hubiese tenido su corazón sangrando por más de cinco años midgardianos al pensarlo muerto. Iba a matarlo.

—¿Loki?

—… hola, hermano.

* * *

# -.2.-

—¡Hey, tengo cosas delicadas ahí, Thor! ¡Agradece que no habían malditas bombas de contacto o Quill y Groot hubiesen tenido que recogernos con una cuchara! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡CON UNA CUCHARA! —le gritó Rocket mientras se apresuraba a recolectar todos los objetos que se habían desparramado por el suelo cuando el maletín había caído, pero el asgardiano ni siquiera le escuchaba quejarse.

Su mirada y su mente estaban concentradas en Loki, alto y esbelto como siempre, con su cabello negro atado con un lazo verde, cayendo por sobre su hombro y sus pechos, porque estaba en una apariencia femenina que no era suficiente como para engañar a nadie. No al menos a Thor, que le había visto tantas veces en esa apariencia para jugar. Loki. Hermoso y malnacido Loki.

—Voy a matarte —gruñó Thor cogiendo de su espalda a Stormbreaker y avanzando un paso, mientras Loki levantaba sus manos retrocediendo un poco, con una sonrisa tensa sobre los labios.

—Vamos, vamos, hermano, acabamos de encontrarnos. Al menos tienes que darme la posibilidad de explicar —el rubio no se engañaba con el tono tranquilo del Dios de los trucos. Podía ver como tragaba saliva y el ligero sudor en su frente. Loki no estaba tan calmado como quería demostrarle—. Además… además te lo dije. Te dije que no te preocuparas, que el sol volvería a brillar sobre nosotros ¿no? ¿Ves? —indicó apuntando hacia donde el sol de ese sistema planetario enviaba sus rayos en dirección a ellos, aunque Loki retrocediendo había entrado más en el hogar, cubriéndose por las tenues sombras del lugar cerrado—. Te lo dije.

—No. No me lo dijiste —habló Thor con voz de trueno, sintiendo la electricidad recorrerle por las venas—. No me advertiste. No me enviaste una señal. Solo TE MORISTE, DELANTE DE MÍ. OTRA MALDITA VEZ —gritó Thor apuntándole con su arma avanzando hasta entrar a la casa del todo, mientras Loki cerraba los ojos, regresando a su apariencia real.

Los pechos se fueron, al igual que la cintura de avispa, pero fuera de eso, no cambió mucho más. Aunque Thor si vio un cansancio en su piel que no tenía antes, del mismo modo que cuando separó los párpados pudo notar como los vivaces ojos de su hermano ya no tenían el mismo brillo. La travesura no estaba en la superficie, solo había agotamiento y un poco de tristeza. ¿Nostalgia? Thor sintió su furia dudar, bajando un poco Stormbreaker, mientras Loki dejaba caer un brazo, mientras se llevaba la otra mano a la frente.

—De acuerdo, espera, dame un momento, Thor. Así no es como planee que nuestro reencuentro se llevase a cabo. Déjame reorganizar mis ideas.

—¿Reencuentro? —preguntó desconcertado para luego su mente comprender un poco mejor, apretando el agarre en el mango del arma, gruñendo— ¿planeaste esto? ¿enviaste ese mensaje apropósito para atraerme aquí?

Loki le observó con algo parecido a la decepción por la absurda pregunta, antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto que sí, eso es lo que acabo de decir.

—Espera, ¿eso significa que no hay recompensa? —preguntó Rocket con una de sus estrafalarias herramientas en la mano, mirando con confusión hacia los dos hermanos, aún de rodillas recogiendo cosas.

El pelinegro miró analíticamente a la pequeña criatura antes de volver a mirar a su hermano, elevando una ceja con curiosidad y no sin cierta desaprobación.

—¿_Esa_ es tu nueva mascota? Prefería a Hulk.

—_¿Disculpa? _—saltó Rocket sobre sus pies entrando en la casa, con la mano en el cinturón donde su arma descansaba, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Loki— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Thor sintió el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza en las sienes y caminó unos pasos hacia donde había unos cómodos divanes al estilo asgardiano, sentándose y simplemente dejando en el suelo a Stormbreaker a su lado. Eran demasiadas emociones para poder comprenderlas.

El jotun observó el cansancio en el semblante de su hermano, y se giró de nueva cuenta hacia la criatura, haciendo un pequeño gesto. En otro tiempo hubiese continuado con esa discusión con placer. Hoy… habían cosas más importantes.

—Me disculpo. No era mi intención ofender a uno de los aliados de mi hermano. A veces mi lengua dice cosas sin mi permiso —quiso bromear, hacer parecer sincera su disculpa, aunque en el fondo no lo era; pero una vez que Rocket asintió, Loki se sintió conforme, dejando de prestarle atención y volviéndose a enfocar en lo importante: Thor.

Ocupó su magia para hacer aparecer entre sus manos un jarro de cerveza desde las cocinas y se acercó hasta su hermano con esa ofrenda de paz. No sabía en verdad como hablarle, que decirle. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? De su mente se habían borrado todas las prácticas que había tenido para los distintos escenarios donde se reencontraba con el Dios del Trueno.

Quizás simplemente debería comenzar por el principio.

—Thor… —le empezó a hablar, pero de pronto fue interrumpido por un par de alegres voces que irrumpieron por la puerta abierta que Rocket no cerró tras él.

—¡Mamá, mamá, Narfi estuvo… oh!

—¡Váli, tenemos invitados, shhh!

La mirada desenfocada de Thor mientras miraba a los dos pequeños niños que parecían avergonzados de haber sido atrapados gritando por desconocidos hizo que Loki suspirara y asintiese. Bueno, suponía que sería mejor empezar por ellos.

* * *

# -.3.-

La casa se había quedado en silencio cuando los niños entraron a gritos. Thor parecía enmudecido por alguna fuerza sobrenatural y Loki lucía cansado y sin saber que decir. Rocket lo encontraba realmente molesto, porque todo el mundo sabía que Rocket no apoyaba los silencios incómodos.

—Hey, mira ¡niños! Y parece que son algunos de los que estaban jugando en el pueblo —habló como para intentar alivianar el ambiente, solo consiguiendo que los niños le mirasen con más atención.

—¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú? ¡Eres todo peludo, eso es genial! —habló el niño pelinegro llamado Váli, pero de pronto el chico rubio jaló su brazo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

­—Hermano… hermano… —murmuró Narfi apuntando sutilmente hacia Thor y cuando el otro miró hacia allá sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

—¿Es…?

Loki pudo presentir lo que ocurriría y tomó la mano de su hermano para jalarlo y hacer que se pusiera de pie, mientras le pasaba la cerveza con la otra. Sonreía de medio lado, aunque había algo de amargura en su sonrisa.

—Vas a necesitarla.

El Dios del Trueno estaba demasiado distraído mirando la cerveza en su mano, como para hacer nada contra las dos criaturas que se abrazaron a su cintura casi tirándolo al suelo, haciéndole notar la fuerza que ambos niños tenían. Pero fue cuando escuchó sus palabras que comprendió lo que Loki decía, bebiéndose de un trago toda la jarra de cerveza. Definitivamente iba a necesitar más.

—Loki… —habló el asir cuando recuperó su voz— ¿quieres decirme porque estos niños me están llamando _papá_?

—Por la misma razón que me llaman mamá a mí, supongo —se encogió de hombros el de pelo negro, aún con esa sonrisa algo amarga—: porque son nuestros hijos.

El silencio que continuó a esa afirmación solo fue rota por las risitas algo ahogadas de los niños, mientras frotaban sus rostros en la panza blanda de su padre, con una emoción que enterneció a Loki, pero que sabía no podía demostrar aún. Eso era una _guerra_, una guerra contra el orgullo de Thor y el dolor que su ausencia había creado en su hermano. No podía ablandarse si deseaba ser comprendido. No perdonado, porque no creía haber hecho nada que debiese ser perdonado, pero Thor debía entenderle. Y para eso, debía escucharle.

—Espera… ¡¿Tienes hijos?! —exclamó atónito el mapache, antes de estallar en unas carcajadas molestas que llamaron la atención de los dos hijos de Odín— ¡Esto es lo más divertido que nos ha ocurrido! ¡Este viaje totalmente valió la pena, recompensa o no recompensa! Espera que Quill se entere.

—Rocket —gruñó Thor, sintiendo la electricidad vibrar en su piel, viendo como los cabellos de los dos niños se levantaban un poco­— ¿por qué no… te pierdes un poco? Tengo cosas que hablar con mi hermano —el rubio hablaba entredientes, conteniendo sus emociones. Loki solo tragó saliva y miró a sus hijos.

—Niños, ¿por qué no acompañan al… _tío Rocket_ para mostrarle el jardín y el generador de energía? Seguro que lo encontrará interesante —les habló, acariciando el cabello eléctrico de Váli y Narfi, los que despegaron sus rostros del abdomen de Thor para asentir, soltando a su padre.

—¡Vamos, tío Rocket! ¡El generador es genial! ­—rió Váli mientras el mapache ponía una mueca por el apodo.

—Solo dime Rocket, enano. Yo voy a llamarte enano.

—Genial.

Narfi se quedó atrás mientras los otros dos salían, girándose para mirar a los dos Asgardianos, dudando mientras tiraba un poco de su camiseta verde.

—No… no va a irse ¿verdad, mamá? —preguntó el niño rubio pasando su mirada de uno a otro— No vas a irte ¿verdad? Porque… realmente quiero preguntarte cosas y… mamá siempre decía que ibas a venir por nosotros, pero que no podías antes porque… cosas… y…

—Narfi —habló Loki, con voz suave. Con una voz más suave de lo que Thor nunca le había escuchado hablar—. Ve con tu hermano, y cuida que no vaya a tirar al amigo de tu padre _dentro _del generador como broma ­­—el niño pareció dudar de nuevo, pero asintió girándose. Sin embargo Thor le habló antes de que saliese de la casa.

—Narfi —le llamó, y el chico se detuvo con una mano en el portal, girándose para mirarle con los ojos abiertos de felicidad por escucharle llamarle por su nombre. Thor tembló bajo el peso de la admiración y esperanza en su mirada, pero se mantuvo firme—. Voy a hablar con tu madre y una vez que vuelvas… podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió el niño sonriendo sutilmente, para luego marcharse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aún de pie en medio de ese saloncito que simulaba tan bien una de las habitaciones del palacio dorado. No importaba que en el exterior fuese una casita más de la humilde villa alienígena, Loki había conseguido, con magia probablemente, llenar de Asgard ese espacio. Thor miró un momento alrededor y se sintió enfermo de nostalgia por su hogar y se preguntó como es que Loki podía vivir allí. Quizás era solo que ambos eran diferentes, y mientras a Thor le hería recordar, Loki encontraba confort en la familiaridad.

El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo en el diván del que había sido arrancado y golpeó con un dedo su jarra vacía, la que fue rellenada por la magia de su hermano mientras este se sentaba también, en otro asiento. Thor bebió todo el contenido de un trago, una vez más, antes de buscar los ojos de Loki, con seriedad.

—Creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que dar.

—Si, así es. De hecho, no sé por dónde comenzar —aceptó el pelinegro, recargándose en el respaldo del diván.

El peso de los años y las pérdidas eran visibles en su mirada, y eso hacía sentir un poco mejor a Thor. La idea de que Loki hubiese podido estarse divirtiendo, burlándose a su espalda mientras él se sentía morir en vida en Midgard luego de matar a Thanos… eso hubiese sido imperdonable. Pensar que no todo había sido sencillo para Loki, que no lo había pasado bien y que de hecho estaba buscando las palabras para explicarse… eso le daba esperanza.

—Ellos… parecen tener unos siete años midgardianos —murmuró Thor, mirando su jarra llena, una vez más— ¿Cómo? Si son Asgardianos… ellos deberían lucir muchísimo más jóvenes, apenas unos bebés. Incluso si fuesen midgardianos, solo han pasado cinco años terrestres…

—El tiempo circula de forma diferente en Yggdrasil —murmuró Loki en voz baja, haciendo que su hermano le mirase de golpe—. Puede que aquí solo fuesen _cinco años_, pero para nosotros…

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, Thor pasándose una mano por la cara, tratando de comprender la realidad de lo ocurrido con las pocas pistas que Loki le estaba dando, pero sabiendo que necesitaría información más directa, así que tuvo que forzarse a pedirla.

—¿Por qué no comienzas por el porqué dejaste que Thanos “_te matara_”? Creo que es un buen lugar para empezar. Luego puedes ir para atrás y explicar… _lo otro_ —hizo un gesto con la mano para no tener que decir a que se refería. Pero Loki era inteligente, él lo entendió.

—Supongo que es un lugar tan bueno como cualquiera ­­—aceptó el Dios de las Travesuras—. Sin embargo tienes que saber que _lo otro_ fue parte de mis motivaciones…

* * *

# -.4.-

La explicación de porque Loki había entregado el Teseracto era muy sencilla: por Thor. Lo había tomado de las bóvedas de Asgard antes de su destrucción por sus propias razones egoístas y también previendo el desastre que sería si Sutur o Hela ponían sus manos sobre esa fuente de energía inagotable o, peor, si es que quedaba flotando a la deriva entre los escombros de su antigua tierra, disponible para que Thanos o alguno de sus sirvientes lo tomara.

Nunca esperó que el Titan les encontrase tan pronto. Y una vez que la mitad de los Asgardianos escaparon con Valkiria y Thor fue aprisionado, no le quedó otra opción que rendir la gema. Podría haber huido por su cuenta, pero sabía que el universo no era lo suficientemente grande como para escapar de las huestes de Thanos.

—… y tampoco podía quedarme a ver como te destruían —aceptó Loki, con las manos sobre su regazo y la mirada un tanto desenfocada, perdido en recuerdos lejanos.

—Pero una vez lo entregaste ¿por qué simular el cambio de bando? ¿Por qué los cuchillos? —se quejó Thor apretando los dientes, poniéndose de pie dejando a un lado el jarro de cerveza vacío y comenzando a pasearse por la habitación, alterado—. ¡Eres un maldito hechicero! ¡pudiste hacer alguna magia, algún truco para escapar!

—Oh, pero lo hice, hermano. Estoy aquí ¿no? —Thor detuvo su camino y le miró con furia. Loki solo levantó sus manos para calmarle, antes de continuar—. Si quería engañar a Thanos no podía simplemente crear un muñeco o una ilusión y dejar que lo matasen. Él sabía que era peligroso, no te olvides que me conocía, que me entregó el Cetro con la Gema de la Mente en él, a cambio del Teseracto —dijo Loki mirando a los ojos de Thor, quien bufó y volvió a sentarse—. Thanos conocía mi mente. Conocía mi magia. No podía engañarle de forma normal —murmuró el pelinegro antes de mirar al suelo, apretando los puños—. Así que tuve que usar todos mis recursos porque no era solo a mi a quién debía proteger.

Thor no podía dejar de mirar a Loki con algo de incredulidad, antes de sentir la garganta un poco apretada al pensar en eso. En Loki, dejándose ahogar por el puño de hierro del Titan mientras en su vientre la vida crecía. Y él sin saber nada.

—… ¿moriste de verdad?

—Por Odín, no, claro que no —negó con la mano Loki, rodando los ojos—. Pero casi. Tuve que permitirle romperme, mientras mi magia se enfocaba en mantener a salvo mi mente y… la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Mi cuello se rompió, sin duda… pero tú sabes que se necesita más que eso para matar a un asgardiano.

—… si te hubiese decapitado tu magia no hubiese servido de mucho —dijo con amargura el rubio, y Loki suspiró, asintiendo.

—No. No hubiese servido de mucho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno mencionando que de hecho Loki no era un asgardiano en verdad. Thor tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo del diván y quiso exigirle a su hermano que continuase, pero el otro lo hizo por su cuenta.

—Aunque mi corazón se detuvo lo suficiente para que Thanos pensase que estaba muerto, pronto recobré la consciencia. Pero la explosión de la nave me alejó demasiado de ti. No es que te hubiese hablado de haber podido tampoco, no te confundas. Sabía que ahora que la mitad de lo restante de nuestro pueblo había sido asesinado por Thanos, no te detendrías hasta destruirlo. Y no podía acompañarte en esa misión. Thanos siempre me aterró. Y en ese momento habían cosas más importantes, para mí.

—¡¿Más importantes que nuestro pueblo?! —rugió Thor con ira, rompiendo el brazo del mueble por la fuerza de su agarre, tirando los trozos de madera al suelo— ¡¿Más importante que hacerme saber que no estabas muerto?!

—Si —le respondió con seguridad Loki mirándole con frialdad—. Más importantes. Y tomaría la misma decisión una y otra vez de ser necesario. Thor, ¡mírame! ¡Yo sabía como era Thanos! Sabía que era un desquiciado con ilusiones de grandeza. No sabía… no sabía lo que haría —se relamió los labios, con la mirada oscurecida—. Pero sabía que mientras él viviese, ni yo ni nuestros hijos estaríamos a salvo.

—¡Así que te fuiste! ¡Escapaste como un maldito cobarde! ¡Como la serpiente rastrera que eres!

—¡Si, eso hice! ¡Empujé tu cuerpo inconsciente hacia la nave que se acercó a las ruinas y cuando te vi a salvo escapé! Me oculté en las profundidades de Yggdrasil y parí a nuestros hijos en soledad, y aguardé, aguardé y aguardé, aunque se sintió como centurias, esperando a que llegases hasta nosotros, esperando que el universo fuese un lugar seguro para nuestros hijos. Las noticias corren rápido por las ramas del árbol sagrado, pero la voz de Ratatösk no siempre es comprensible. Hasta que hace unas semanas por fin… por fin… lo escuché. Lo que llevaba esperando por años. Tu triunfo —lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Loki y Thor solo pudo mirarle en silencio, con la garganta apretada por el dolor puro que transmitía su llanto, y el alivio que mostraban sus ojos—, la caída definitiva de Thanos. Y entonces supe que sería seguro para mí, para Váli y para Narfi el volver, el llegar hasta ti. Porque ahora ya nada puede hacerles daño. Ahora estarás tú para protegerlos.

Cada una de las células de su cuerpo le estaba gritando a Thor que se levantase y fuese a abrazar a su hermano. Que lo cobijase entre sus brazos, le besase y prometiese que todo estaría bien por fin. Que ya todo había acabado y que ahora los cuatro podrían formar la familia que debían ser. Que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo Thor no mentía cuando decía que el dolor y la pérdida le habían envejecido, y junto con la vejez venía la sabiduría. Y quizás fuese muy conmovedor el llanto y el relato de Loki, pero él no olvidaba que estaba enfrentando al Dios de los Trucos y si quería salir vencedor, debía asegurarse que nada quedase sin hilar.

—Tiene que haber sido difícil ­—dijo el rubio hijo de Odín, con voz calmada a pesar de que sentía su estómago hecho un nudo—, haber criado a nuestros hijos por tu cuenta, oculto. No creo que a los demás habitantes del Árbol de la Vida tomasen muy a gusto tu presencia en su territorio.

Loki limpió sus mejillas con sus manos y gruñó un poco, poco feliz porque su hermano no luciese más afectado por sus palabras. En otro tiempo hubiese esperado que Thor se lanzase hacia él para consolarle, pero al parecer esta vez no sería tan fácil ser perdonado.

—No soy idiota, claro que no les dejé verme. No al comienzo, al menos ­—murmuró desviando la mirada—. Uno de los ciervos, creo que Duneyrr, me avistó, y desde ese momento me llevó alimento y abrigo. La miel de Yggdrasil me mantuvo fuerte y _yo_ mantuve fuertes a nuestros hijos —fue todo lo que dijo y Thor comprendió que había un motivo específico por el que Váli y Narfi llamaban _Madre_ a Loki.

El género nunca había sido una limitación para Loki, y así como se había presentado en forma femenina ante los habitantes del pueblo, seguramente había sido en su forma femenina que había parido y alimentado a sus hijos. Aunque Loki siempre había preferido su forma masculina, su forma femenina había sido necesaria y el término _madre_, utilizado con amor y respeto, era el título que mejor le quedaba.

Y no podía ignorar que eso provocaba que el término _padre_ hubiese quedado sin uso para los mellizos. Esperándole.

* * *

# -.5.-

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio largos minutos, evaluándose mutuamente y también perdiéndose en los recuerdos que les invadían al mirarse. Loki acabó abrazándose a si mismo, porque llevaba milenios extrañando el contacto con alguien más que no fuesen sus hijos, pero Thor no parecía dispuesto a dar a torcer su mano pronto.

—¿Cuándo y por qué? —fue lo que salió de los labios de su hermano finalmente rompiendo el silencio y Loki suspiró, mirando al suelo. Era comprensible que le hiciese esa pregunta, después de todo era el misterio que faltaba por resolver.

—Tú sabes cuando —rodó los ojos el Dios del engaño, pero ante la mirada fija del rubio no pudo más que hablar—. El día que regresaste a Asgard con la corona de Sutur.

—El día que descubrí tu engaño, querrás decir —gruñó Thor y Loki se encogió de hombros. Thor recordaba ese día. Había estado tan furioso con su hermano y preocupado por Odín, sin embargo conocía a Loki y le creyó cuando le dijo que le había dejado en Midgard en buenas manos.

El solo saber que su padre estaba en Midgard era un alivio. Nadie podía dañarle allí ¿quién podría siquiera tocar al poderoso Odín en una tierra de debiluchos? Solo quizás Hulk, Rogers o Stark, y ninguno de ellos tenía afrenta alguna con el Padre de Todo. Así que Thor se había dejado engatusar por un merecido banquete por su victoria en los Infiernos, y luego, porque no, una noche de descanso. No creía haber dormido al menos en una semana, antes de eso. Luchando y luego atrapado por las huestes de los demonios de Sutur.

Sin embargo cuando fue a quitarse la ropa al entrar a su cuarto a altas horas de la noche luego de horas de celebración y banquetes, se encontró con que su cama ya estaba ocupada. Ocupada por un bastardo de cabellos negros y piel pálida que brillaba a la luz de la luna, mientras le llamaba para entrar en calor entre las sábanas y entre sus piernas.

Thor nunca se había podido resistir a los encantos de Loki, y menos cuando tenía tanto alcohol encima y tanto alivio por saberle vivo. La furia y el enfado se le escaparon una vez que vió su sonrisa, y cuando sus labios tocaron su piel ya nada más que la pasión y el deseo pudo arder dentro suyo.

—Esa noche. Fue apropósito, supongo. Lo planeaste, así como planeas todo —sonrió con sarcasmo Thor, sin una gota de buen humor—. No hay nada de _“embarazo por accidente” _en este asunto.

—Claro que no, nunca hay _embarazos por accidente_, Thor ­—rodó los ojos Loki, cruzando sus piernas y acomodándose el cabello—. Hay embarazos por ser idiota, pero nunca por accidente. Si, fue planeado. Planee quedar esperando un hijo tuyo porque íbamos a ir a buscar a… a nuestro Padre —dijo el pelinegro, tragando saliva, aun doliéndole la muerte de Odín luego de reconocerle como su hijo en su corazón—. Íbamos a ir a buscarlo, y quién sabía que iba a pasar luego. Quizás me desterraría, o me castigaría. O quizás tú heredases el reino si él seguía en mal estado de salud. Yo no podía prever lo que ocurriría, pero si pensé que sería una forma de protegerme. Nunca pensé que estaría tan equivocado —masculló volviendo a pasar una mano por su cabeza, haciendo que Thor apretase los dientes, molesto porque Loki hablase de esa forma, porque hubiese utilizado un hijo suyo como un objeto de conveniencia y luego se quejase por la incomodidad de su existencia.

Pero entonces su hermano siguió hablando.

—Nunca pensé que en el momento en que sentí la vida crecer dentro de mi toda mi perspectiva se distorsionaría y que mi prioridad dejaría de ser protegerme a mi mismo para pasar a ser el _protegerle_. El proteger a ese pequeño conjunto de magia y carne que crecía dentro de mi como un _parásito_. Cuando me di cuenta que haría _cualquier cosa_ por salvarle fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas —bufó Loki, recargándose en el diván, mirando al techo de la estancia.

Thor se sentía anonadado mirando a su hermano de esa forma. Tuvo que decirse a si mismo que cerrase la boca que tenía abierta por la sorpresa, mientras su mente volaba rauda buscando preguntas, necesitando explicaciones.

—Estás diciendo que ¿lo amabas? ¿los amas? —la mirada amenazante de Loki hizo que una pequeña sonrisa comenzase a tirar de las comisuras de los labios de Thor. ¿Era eso posible en verdad?

—¿Acaso tartamudee cuando dije que tomaría la misma decisión una y otra vez? Ellos eran lo más importante para mí. Siguen siéndolo. No me arrepiento en absoluto de nada de lo que hice, solo que quizás pude haber escogido un mejor momento para su existencia, porque crearlos en el mismo universo que Thanos quería destruir no fue mi jugada más inteligente. ¿Por qué te estás levantando? —preguntó el hechicero a la defensiva, viendo como Thor avanzaba hacia él, rodeándole esa fuerza que desde que eran adolescentes a Loki le hacía las piernas un poco débiles.

El pelinegro se sorprendió cuando su mano fue tomada y fue jalado hasta ponerse sobre sus pies, de la misma forma que él antes había levantando a Thor para que sus hijos pudiesen abrazarle. Loki tragó saliva mientras miraba a sus ojos, pudiendo ver ahora de cerca ese ojo falso que ocultaba el perdido en la batalla contra Hela. No pudo evitar levantar una mano y apoyarla en su mejilla, sorprendiéndose cuando su hermano apoyó su propia mano sobre la de Loki, presionándola contra su piel, sin dejarle huir.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Después de todo, en la nave. Pasamos semanas allí —Loki solo pudo mirarle ante la pregunta, humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

—Estabas ocupado. Nuevo rey y todo eso. Tenías más cosas de las que preocuparte, y pasabas mucho tiempo con Valkiria como para pensar en distraerte —su tono fue manchado con un poco de celos, y la sonrisa de Thor aumentó, para su molestia.

—Quizás en las horas de diario. Pero todas las noches las pasé en tu cama ¿no es cierto? Pudiste encontrar el momento allí —murmuró el rubio y Loki admiró como ambos habían podido crear en diez segundos una burbuja de intimidad en el centro de su salón, en ese planeta perdido de la mano de los dioses. Los dos juntos, de nuevo. Como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido entre ellos.

—A veces pasabas las noches en tu propia cama. Conmigo, pero en tu cama, estoy seguro —la suave risa de Thor hizo temblar a Loki, el que parpadeó varias veces antes de separar sus labios, dudando, antes de hablar con honestidad—. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo porque sabía la guerra que se nos venía encima. Sabía que Thanos no me dejaría huir con el Teseracto. Sabía que debía decirte de nuestros hijos, pero también que debía decirte que había tomado la gema. Pero tenía miedo de lo que harías. Una parte de mi me decía que lo tomase y huyese lejos, que escapase por las dimensiones hasta que Thanos no pudiese hallarme. Quería llevarte con nosotros, pero te conozco y nunca huirías si creyeses que era una cobardía no quedarte y pelear —la voz de Loki se quebró un poco, y Thor le miró sorprendido al sentir, en su corazón, que este era su hermano hablando sin dobles intenciones y sin máscaras por una vez.

«Así que cada noche, contigo dormido a mi lado, tomaba el Teseracto y pensaba en huir. Pensaba en llevarte aunque fuese contra tu voluntad, y luego pensaba en las almas de los Asgardianos sobrevivientes que te necesitaban. Y al final no hacía nada. Al final lo escondía y volvía a dormir abrazado a ti, aplazando la decisión hasta la siguiente noche. Y al final… al final no hice nada, y la mitad de los sobrevivientes de nuestro pueblo murieron por mi culpa… porque no hice nada y traje a Thanos hasta nuestra puerta. Dime, Thor ¿cuántos Asgardianos crees que Laufey mató en su vida? Porque creo que yo maté muchos más.

* * *

# -.6.-

Loki sentía la garganta apretada por su propia culpa, y parte de él se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de su hermano estrecharle _por fin_. Había tomado un poco más de tiempo del que esperaba, junto con un poco de exceso de sinceridad para su gusto, pero por fin tenía a Thor de su lado. Por fin podía respirar porque Thor no iba a dejarle ni iba a repudiar a sus hijos, y porque no iba a tratar de llevárselos de su lado tampoco. Thor le estaba abrazando, y eso significaba que había sido perdonado, aunque en la práctica quizás necesitase un poco más de acción.

—Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, Loki, no lo fue. Hasta que no lo dijiste, ni siquiera había pensado en que hubiese pasado si dejábamos el Teseracto en Asgard para el Ragnarök entre Hela y Sutur. Fuiste sabio, hermano, al tomarlo, salvando que fuese utilizado como arma por alguno de los dos. Y lo que Thanos hizo… eso solo es responsabilidad suya y mía. Porque yo era el rey, fui yo quien debió haberlos protegido. Fui yo quien debió haberte protegido, y a nuestros hijos —habló con seriedad Thor y Loki hundió su nariz en su hombro, abrazándole con fuerza de regreso, maldiciéndose por sentirse blando ante el aroma masculino de su rey—. No fue tu culpa. Fue mi responsabilidad.

—Ni siquiera tú podías detener a Thanos en esas circunstancias, hermano, no te martirices. Las almas de nuestros hermanos te esperarán en el Valhalla junto con padre y madre, pero te aseguro que ellos no te culparán por no haberlos podido salvar. Culparán a aquel que dejó entrar al monstruo.

Se sorprendió cuando el abrazo se deshizo, y se encontró con su rostro siendo sujetado por las manos fuertes de su hermano, observando a esa cara en que esos cinco años midgardianos habían dejado sus huellas, así como en su cuerpo. Ya no era el joven dios despreocupado de la Arena de Sakaar, ahora era un hombre, un Dios en pleno auge. Loki no pudo evitar sentir como sus sentimientos por su hermano vibraban en su interior, regresando con la potencia de siempre.

—No me importa lo que los demás piensen, ni siquiera lo que tú pienses, Loki. Yo era el rey, yo debía ser quien los salvase.

—Pues no me interesa lo que un idiota como tú piense, Thor, porque fui yo quien guió a Thanos hasta nuestra nave, yo soy el responsable. Podemos pasar todo el día echándonos la culpa de la pérdida de nuestros conciudadanos o aceptar… que ambos tuvimos responsabilidad en sus muertes y que ambos hemos pagado la culpa con las décadas en la soledad por mi parte y con tus años de guerra contra Thanos, hermano —indicó Loki con firmeza, subiendo sus manos para cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, enredando sus dedos en los largos cabellos rubios, observando el dolor en sus facciones.

—No estuve años en guerra con Thanos, Loki —habló bajo el Dios del Trueno, con vergüenza manchando su voz—. Estuve en guerra con él cinco minutos y el resto del tiempo… el resto del tiempo estuve ahogándome en alcohol, comida y el dolor de la pérdida de todo lo que me importaba en el universo —susurró y Loki no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, hasta que sus narices se rozaron y sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de tocarse.

—¿No fue esa otra guerra nada más? Las peores guerras, los peores demonios, son los que llevamos dentro, Thor. Peleaste dos guerras en estos años, una con un enemigo externo y otra con un enemigo interior, y ganaste las dos. Las ganaste. Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ti. Yo estoy orgulloso —sonrió Loki de medio lado, y Thor ya no pudo resistirse más.

Sus labios se encontraron con pasión y necesidad, ahogándose mutuamente en el deseo inmortal que les unía. Los sentimientos se transmitían con cada roce de piel, y pronto la espalda de Loki golpeó contra la pared, mientras Thor cogía sus muslos para hacer que rodease su cintura con sus piernas, y no era como si el Dios del Engaño se hiciese de rogar.

—Por las nornas, te he extrañado tanto, he pensando tanto en ti —jadeó Loki contra sus labios, y Thor solo gruñó, clavando sus dedos en sus nalgas con fuerza, empujándole contra el muro mientras sus hombrías se aplastaban entre ellos, haciéndoles gemir.

—Cada día… cada día le pedía a Madre, Padre y a todo lo santo que no estuvieses muerto… cada día —gruñó Thor mordiendo sus labios con fuerza—… cada día les pedía que volvieses a mí. Te tardaste demasiado.

Loki solo pudo asentir, solo pudo pedir disculpas y pedir por _más_, y los dioses fueron misericordiosos, porque aunque no pudieron hacer mucho más que morderse y correrse en sus pantalones como adolescentes, al menos alcanzaron a hacer eso antes de que escuchasen las voces de los niños y de Rocket regresar.

—Mierda —maldijo Thor, ayudándole a desenredarse de él, viendo el Dios del trueno la situación lamentable en sus ropajes, sabiendo que eso no se podía disimular.

Sin embargo Loki solo rodó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo ambos impecables en el momento en que se abrió la puerta. Thor apenas pudo enviarle una expresión de agradecimiento a su hermano antes de concentrarse en los recién llegados.

—¡Hey, Thor! ¡Tus hijos son geniales! Y ese convertidor de energía oscura que tienes ahí atrás es impresionante, tú… hermano/esposo de Thor —se rascó la barbilla peluda Rocket, con algo de duda.

El dios del engaño solo enarcó una ceja, aunque sin poder evitar la ligera sonrisa en sus labios, antes de acercarse y estirar su mano al Guardián.

—Mi nombre es Loki Odinson, un placer. Agradezco la ayuda que tú y los tuyos han brindado a mi hermano en estos años.

—Rocket. Oh, no es nada —rió algo sorprendido el mapache, mirando a Thor como esperando ayuda—. El Ángel Espacial ni molesta.

—¿Ángel? —preguntó Loki enarcando una ceja, pero Thor no les estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los dos.

A los que si prestaba atención era a los dos niños que le miraban con algo de timidez, como esperando una seña para acercarse. Loki apretó un poco sus labios sin saber si intervenir, hasta que Thor se acuclilló y abrió sus brazos, ambos niños sorprendiéndose y de inmediato corriendo hacia él, abrazándose los tres con fuerza. El jotun se quedó observando la escena en silencio hasta que Rocket carraspeó un poco, pero sin mala intención.

—Voy a ir a buscar la nave de donde la dejamos aparcada y la traeré más cerca, porque sin duda no nos iremos pronto de aquí. Les avisaré a los demás y… sí.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte en nuestro hogar, Rocket, así como el resto de los guardianes —habló Loki haciéndole un gesto de respeto, sus buenos modales Asgardianos nunca se olvidarían, si no deseaba que Frigga le maldijese desde el Valhalla—. Puede ser humilde, pero tenemos camas suficientes para todos, así como comida.

—Oh —el mapache parecía sorprendido por la formalidad, pero luego asintió, rascándose la nuca—. Bueno, les avisaré a los otros, por si quieren bajar. Aunque no creo que se quieran perder ver los retoños de Thor así que, si, quizás aceptemos tu hospitalidad, Loki. Vuelvo en un rato —se despidió sin esperar una respuesta del Dios del Trueno, que estaba perdido en una conversación en susurros con sus hijos.

Loki acompañó hasta la puerta al ser peludo, para luego cerrar y darse un momento antes de girarse y empaparse una vez más con la hermosa escena de sus hijos cobijados en los brazos fuertes de su padre. Había soñado con eso, por años y años, mientras les contaba historias de Thor a Váli y Narfi, historias de ellos de niños, y también de adultos. De banquetes y combates gloriosos, de discusiones y besos de disculpa. Les había hablado de sus abuelos también, e incluso de los Tres Guerreros y de Sif. Habían sido Dioses Asgardianos después de todo y merecían ser recordados como los valientes compañeros de su padre que habían sido.

Ahora Thor mismo podría contarles esas historias. Podría clarificar las dudas infantiles que sus pequeños tenían, podría mimarles con un poema épico de esos que se sabía desde su propia infancia, o podría enseñarles a pelear con una espada o martillo, si es que le placía. Podría hacer lo que desease, porque el futuro ya no era incierto ni peligroso, porque ahora podían ser libres.

—Mamá ¿estás llorando? —preguntó la dulce voz de su Narfi y Loki se sorprendió de ver a su rubio hijo mirándole desde su costado, parpadeando con rapidez, sin permitir que las lágrimas abandonasen sus ojos.

—No, cariño. Solo estaba pensando… en cosas.

—Estás un poco sensible. Alguien podría decir que te has ablandado con el tiempo, hermano —dijo Thor con algo humor en el tono aún con Váli abrazado a él, aunque su ojo mostraba cierta preocupación.

Loki se agachó y cogió en brazos a Narfi para abrazarle contra su pecho y se encogió de hombros.

—Tener hijos me hizo darme cuenta de que si voy a tener emociones de todas formas, quizás simplemente debiese demostrarlas, y no ahogarme en el intento de ocultarlas, como antes. Si les digo a mis hijos que deben decirme lo que sienten, es un poco hipócrita de mi parte no demostrar lo que siento yo ¿no crees?

Pensó que Thor se reiría de él, o que quizás diría que se estaba volviendo débil, o que demostrar las emociones o llorar no era de guerreros; sin embargo su hermano le sorprendió una vez más, poniéndose de pie con Váli en sus brazos, acercándose a él para besarle, ante las miradas extasiadas de sus hijos.

—Lo creo. Y lo comparto —asintió el Dios del Trueno.

* * *

# -.7.-

—¿Es verdad que cuando golpeas con Mjolnir el suelo tiembla y todos se caen?

—Así es, aunque le presté Mjolnir a un amigo en Midgard. Ahora uso Stormbreaker, que es mucho más genial.

—¿Es verdad que peleaste contra el _Destructor _y le ganaste?

—Pues sí, y eso que al comienzo ni siquiera tenía mis poderes de Thor.

—¡Si, mamá te los había quitado!

—… pues más bien fue vuestro abuelo, Odín.

—¿Y peleaste contra un _EJÉRCITO _de elfos oscuros?

—… tanto como un ejército…

—¿Es verdad que peleaste contra el Hulk y te destruyó completamente?

—Bueno, no, no es así. Yo le gané. Fácil. Siempre gano.

—¿Es verdad que le ganaste a Sutur y le quitaste su corona?

—Si, así es.

—¿y luego él apareció en Asgard y ocasionó el Ragnarök?

—Pues… si, pero…

—Entonces no le ganaste de verdad.

—Pues no, pero…

—¿Y perdiste un ojo?

—Si, pero…

—Dejen a su padre tranquilo un momento. Lo están ahogando. Tendrá tiempo para responderles en otro momento —la voz de Loki les llamó la atención desde la cocina de la casa—. Ordenen sus cuartos. Vendrán visitas, posiblemente. Y arréglense un poco, por las barbas de Odín.

Thor había estado sentado en el sillón más grande, con ambos niños a sus costados mirándole con admiración, pero Loki tenía razón y ya casi le dolía la cabeza, así que aceptó la pausa con agradecimiento. Los niños se quejaron a media voz, pero luego fueron a obedecer a su madre, y Thor por fin pudo acercarse a la cocina, para ver a Loki sentado leyendo un pesado tomo que parecía de hechicería, mientras una cuchara daba vueltas por sí sola sobre una olla de estofado.

—¿Usando tus poderes para cocinar? ¿tú? —Loki le miró sin sorpresa por la interrupción, cerrando el libro y encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo alimentar para siempre a los niños de mi leche maternal. Tienen que comer alimentos diferentes, por lo que, sí, yo, cocinando. Con magia, por supuesto, no voy a ensuciarme las manos, faltaría más.

—Debo confesar que una parte de mi encuentra extremadamente atractiva la idea de ti alimentando a mis hijos con tu leche materna —aceptó Thor mientras sonreía más, acercándose hasta Loki quien le miró sin sorpresa desde donde estaba sentado, poco impresionado—; y también debo confesar que estoy muy desanimado por la idea de haberme perdido la etapa de bebés de Váli y Narfi y su niñez temprana. Siento que es algo que nunca voy a poder recuperar de sus vidas —esa afirmación hizo que algo se ablandase en la expresión de Loki, haciendo que desviase un poco la mirada.

—Lo siento.

Thor negó mientras tomaba la barbilla de su hermano y hacía que le volviese a mirar, para inclinarse y besar sus labios.

—No te disculpes. No es tu culpa. Pero… creo que podría sentirme mejor si pudiésemos hacer otro bebé y a este si poder aprovecharlo del todo, poder estar a tu lado y al suyo desde el comienzo y para siempre. Creo que eso me haría sentir mejor.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Así que eso te haría sentir _mejor_? —preguntó burlón enarcando una ceja Loki, riendo un poco cuando Thor le puso de pie para luego sentarlo sobre la mesa, colándose entre sus piernas, para besarle de nuevo—. ¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que me quieras ver amamantando a nuestro hipotético futuro bebé? —le cuestionó rozando sus narices y dejando suaves besos sobre sus labios, rozando su mejilla contra la barba del dios del trueno, quien rió.

—Prometo que casi no tiene que ver. Casi.

Se besaron hasta que Váli y Narfi regresaron a robarse a Thor para preguntarle más cosas, para mostrarle sus dibujos y los libros que Loki les había conseguido en las semanas que llevaban en ese planeta.

Cuando los Guardianes llegaron, Loki ya tenía una mesa preparada para todos sus invitados y había agregado con magia un par de cuartos al interior de la casa para que fuese suficiente para todos. No iba a dejar de ser sarcástico y bromista, sin embargo gracias a que esos hombres –y mujer– habían aparecido y salvado a Thor, él había podido marcharse sin demasiados remordimientos. Les debía al menos una cena. Sería amable y sus hijos eran encantadores. Todo saldría bien

Y todo salió bien, al menos hasta que por los postres Starlord, el llamado Peter Quill, se rió abiertamente cuando uno de sus hijos le llamó _mamá_.

—¿Encuentra algo divertido en lo que mi hijo acaba de decir? —preguntó con falsa amabilidad al líder de ese pintoresco grupo, y pudo notar que Thor rodaba los ojos, pero el midgardiano no comprendió el peligro, riendo de nuevo.

—Si, es que es muy gracioso que te llamen mamá, o sea, eres un_ tipo_.

—Pues no es nada extraño, en verdad. Después de todo yo los engendré y yo los parí. Yo los alimenté de mis senos, así que ¿qué otra palabra podrían utilizar para mi si no es la de _madre_? —preguntó con tranquilidad mientras los Guardianes se removían incómodos ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso creían que sus hijos eran hijos de Thor y alguna furcia por allí? Comprendía que para no todos los seres era normal los embarazos masculinos, pero para Loki el género era algo fluido. A veces podía ser femenino y a veces masculino, no tenía mucho que ver con quién era. Él siempre era Loki.

—Si, bueno. Eso es algo raro —se encogió de hombros Quill, a la defensiva—. Además de un poco humillante ¿por qué querrías ser llamado mamá? Mejor papá, ¿no? eres hombre—insistió en el tema y Loki suspiró, limpiándose los labios con su servilleta y dejándola de nuevo sobre sus piernas, sin embargo no alcanzó a decir nada cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre llamado Drax.

—Pues mamá es quien da a mamar ¿no? Si él los amamantó, él es su mamá.

—Si, además ¿por qué sería humillante ser llamado la mamá de alguien? —preguntó confundida Mantis, con sus grandes ojos curiosos—. Tú querías mucho a tu mamá, ¿no, Peter?

Las mejillas de Quill ardieron por los regaños inocentes y Loki se relajó un poco en su silla, más cuando sintió una mano grande en su muslo, apretándole consolador. Solo le dio una mirada a su hermano, quien estaba comiendo ahora con solo una mano, sin preocuparse de la situación en la mesa.

—Yo soy Groot —dijo altanero el chico árbol y Rocket rió escandaloso.

—¡Pues en eso tienes razón, Groot! Quill es como la mamá de los guardianes, aunque es una mamá bastante ineficiente. Totalmente prefiero a Loki como mamá para nosotros, tiene a sus hijos sanos y la comida está deliciosa. Loki, te invito cordialmente a formar parte de la tripulación del Milano a cambio de que nos cocines cosas deliciosas como esta cada día —le dijo el mapache y el jotun solo pudo hacer un gesto de agradecimiento por la invitación, mientras Quill boqueaba desconcertado.

—¡Pues! Pues yo soy el líder de los Guardianes y el Milano es mío y digo que… —todos en la mesa lo miraron fijamente, especialmente Thor, elevando una ceja, por lo que Starlord se empequeñeció un poco y bufó, comiendo un poco más y hablando con la boca con comida aún—… digo que tú y los hijos de Thor son bienvenidos. Por supuesto.

Loki no se esperaba en verdad esa invitación y no sabía qué hacer con ella, porque aún no podía sentarse a hablar con Thor sobre el futuro con tranquilidad, sin embargo una parte de él se calmó y asintió con calma.

—Agradezco muchísimo vuestras palabras. Aún no sé qué pasará con nosotros en el futuro, pero su oferta es muy agradecida. Donde sea que los Thorson se encuentren en el universo, los Guardianes de la Galaxia serán bienvenidos como amigos.

—Oh, Thorson. No había pensado en que ese sería el apellido de tus hijos, Thor —rió Rocket y más risas inundó la mesa—. Aunque podrían haber sido Lokison también, ambos suenan bien.

El jotun pudo sentir la mirada de su hermano clavado en él y solo sonrió sutilmente. Tendrían tiempo para hablar y eso y más… después.

* * *

# -.8.-

El problema fue que una vez que ubicaron a los guardianes en las habitaciones de invitados que Loki había acondicionado, y acostaron a los mellizos, ninguno de los dos hermanos tenía ganas de hablar, precisamente.

Se demoraron algunos minutos haciendo dormir a sus hijos, Thor teniendo que prometer estar ahí al día siguiente, y al siguiente también, lo que ocasionó que Loki le mirase con ligera duda porque la seguridad con la que el Dios del Trueno afirmó eso le provocó calor en el corazón. No había dudas en Thor sobre su lugar, claramente había elegido que ese lugar era con ellos y eso no podía evitar ablandar al pelinegro, quien se maldijo por su debilidad.

Una vez la puerta del cuarto principal estuvo cerrada y con un hechizo de silencio, Loki y Thor se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, besándose con pasión y desenfreno. La ropa voló en todas direcciones, tan rápido que el hechicero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacerla desaparecer con magia. Solo pudo hablar una vez que estuvieron gloriosamente desnudos, ambos cayeron a la cama, desesperados por redescubrir los caminos amados en la piel de su amante.

—He soñado tanto con esto, he extrañado tanto —le prometió con descarnada sinceridad el jotun, recibiendo los besos cálidos de Thor sobre su piel mientras sus manos fuertes iban dejando marcas sobre su cuerpo. Marcas de pertenencia, reviviendo antiguas marcas y creando nuevas en donde antes no hubo.

—Ya no tienes que soñar más, estoy aquí.

Y no solo con sus palabras se lo dijo, también utilizó sus manos y su boca para hacer que Loki olvidase cada día y hora que estuvo lejos de sus brazos. Hicieron el amor largamente, la pasión de esa tarde no les había abandonado, pero había más paciencia ahora y seguridad en que ninguno iba a desaparecer en el aire.

Thor se tomó su tiempo para abrir a Loki para él, tan estrecho como si volviese a ser virgen en sus manos, como cuando eran adolescentes de Asgard y retozaban a escondidas, haciéndose tiempo entre lecciones de historia y combate. Loki no escondió sus lágrimas cuando por fin tuvo dentro de él la hombría de su hermano, tanto por el cálido escozor en su entrada como por la sensación de plenitud que solo podía tener cuando Thor y él eran uno solo.

—Hablaba en serio —jadeó Thor hundiéndose en él hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra la suave piel de las nalgas de Loki, no pudiendo entrar más en él por su cuenta. Buscó los labios de su hermano y le besó con fuerza, mordisqueando sus labios hasta que escuchó un gemido ligeramente gatuno—, cuando dije que quisiera que tuviésemos otro bebé. Poder estar en su vida.

—Solo… solo nos encontraste hoy —se quejó el jotun, con el largo cabello negro esparcido sobre la almohada y los ojos reluciendo como joyas en la semi oscuridad de la habitación—. Solo nos encontraste hoy ¿y ya quieres otro bebé?

El rubio dios miró a esos hermosos ojos verdes y movió sus caderas, disfrutando ver cuando el placer hizo estremecer a su hermano hasta la punta de los dedos, escuchándole gemir y cerrar los párpados, moviendo una de sus manos para apoyarla sobre ese abdomen que podía ser fértil. Solo para él. Solo para Thor.

—No estás diciendo que no. No estás diciendo que no quieres. Solo estás cuestionándome si realmente es lo que yo quiero. ¿Desde cuándo te importa? Es tu cuerpo ¿quieres tú? —no pudo evitar preguntarle y cuando volvió a ver los ojos de Loki, supo su respuesta.

—Solo cállate y fóllame más.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Cuando Thor despertó la mañana siguiente, ligeros rayos de luz se colaban entre las cortinas de las grandes ventanas del cuarto principal de la casa, girándose sobre si mismo para encontrarse con un adormecido Loki acariciando la cabeza de Narfi con una mano mientras con la otra masajeaba la espalda de Váli. Ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados bebiendo con suavidad de los senos crecidos de su madre, sin apuro pero sin pausa tampoco. Thor sintió su garganta apretarse ante la belleza de la imagen, queriendo grabarla en su retina por siempre.

Pronto Loki se dio cuenta de que era observado, y Thor pudo ver algo de duda en su mirada, como temiendo ser juzgado, pero Thor solo pudo moverse con suavidad en el lecho, para no molestar a Narfi que se encontraba entre ellos, para inclinarse y besar los labios del Dios de las travesuras. Su hermano pareció relajarse ante ese beso, soltando en un suspiro el aire que sus pulmones contenían, antes de sonreírle un poco.

Thor esperó con calma a que sus hijos satisficieran su sed mientras acariciaba el pelo de Loki, hasta que vio como el otro apartaba a los niños de su pecho y lo volvía a transformar a su forma masculina, aclarándose la garganta.

—Ha sido suficiente. Es hora de que vayan a vestirse, tendremos un largo día —habló Loki hacia sus críos, y Thor recién notó que ambos seguían en sus pijamas y, más que eso, parecían seguir dormidos. Costó unos momentos que despegaran sus pestañas, pero pronto se estaban acurrucando de nuevo con su madre, Narfi incluso acercándose más a Thor, como buscando protección para seguir durmiendo—. No, no es momento de seguir durmiendo, los amigos de su padre se levantarán pronto y debemos atenderles bien.

—De acuerdo —habló en un bostezo Váli restregándose un ojito mientras se sentaba en la cama, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá—. Buenos días, mamá, buenos días, papá —saludó el rubio a sus dos padres, y Thor sintió nuevamente como si la garganta se le apretase por la palabra dicha con tanta naturalidad.

—Buen día, Váli —le saludó de regreso el Dios del Trueno, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de oscuros cabellos de Narfi.

Váli, con mejor despertar que su mellizo, simplemente se estiró en la cama como un gato y terminó por bajarse diciendo que tomaría el primer turno en la ducha. Loki solo miró con una cariñosa exasperación a Narfi, por lo que Thor comprendió que eso debía ser algo habitual cada mañana.

—Narfi, es hora de despertar —habló Loki tocando la espalda de su hijo, pero este se pegó más a Thor quien rió un poco, ganándose una mirada poco impresionada de su hermano—. Tu hermano ocupará todo el agua caliente.

—Hmmgh… puedes calentar más, mamá —se quejó el niño, con la cara encondiéndose en el brazo de su padre. Thor quiso concederle todas las concesiones del mundo, malcriarle por los cinco años (o milenos) que había estado sin él. Pero ver a Loki alzar la ceja le hizo saber que si sus intenciones era vivir en paz con su hermano, tendría que obedecerle respecto a la crianza de sus hijos.

O al menos saber elegir sus batallas. Esta era una batalla que no valía la sangre y el malhumor.

—Narfi, cariño, tu madre tiene razón. Nosotros nos levantaremos también.

Luego de algunas quejas más, el pequeño dios rubio acabó por sentarse en la cama restregándose los ojitos. Luego de besar las mejillas de sus dos padres, se bajó de la cama para ir tras su mellizo y seguramente exigirle que saliese pronto de la ducha.

Loki tenía las rodillas hacia el pecho, aún cubierto por los cobertores cálidos de la cama y le miraba con una atención a la que Thor ya no estaba acostumbrado. Le observaba de la mismo forma que lo hacía cuando eran jóvenes dioses, ambiciosos y llenos de esperanzas. Le miraba como cuando Thor hacía alguna hazaña que le impresionaba, intentando analizar porque su hermano era tan sorprendente. Thor sintió calor en su pecho, por ser observado así y no pudo evitar preguntar que ocurría.

—Solo estoy extrañado de lo fácil que te adaptaste. Quiero decir, conseguir una familia en un día no es algo a lo que cualquiera pueda simplemente decir _“De acuerdo”_ y unirse a la dinámica y tú… —la mirada verde se nubló un momento—… pareciese que siempre hubieses estado en nuestras vidas. Parece que nosotros siempre hubiésemos estado en la tuya.

Lo pensó un momento antes de responder a Loki. Comprendía lo que le decía, y sabía lo que sentía en el corazón, pero él no era bueno con las palabras, no como Lengua de Plata era. Así que se tomó un momento antes de estirar la mano y tomar la de Loki, subiéndola a sus labios para besar sus nudillos con amor.

—¿De qué me sirve pelear, discutir o enfadarme? Pasé cinco años en Midgard suplicando algún milagro por el que una mañana me despertase y Asgard siguiese allí, que padre y madre siguiesen vivos, que tú me mirases desde el otro lado del colchón y me deseases buenos días. Pedí por un milagro ¿de qué me sirve enfurecerme porque este se haya hecho realidad? Estoy feliz, Loki. Estoy furioso contigo por hacerme creer, de nuevo, que estabas muerto, pero no voy a rechazar lo que Yggdrasil me está regalando. Váli, Narfi y tú son mi milagro, y por Odín que voy a conservarlo y agradecerlo.

El pelinegro solo le miró de regreso con sorpresa y esperanza, antes de suspirar y moverse para subirse a su regazo, buscando besar sus labios. Thor no perdió tiempo en envolverle entre sus brazos y corresponder su beso por largos minutos, antes de que su hermano hablase, rozando su boca contra su cuello.

—¿Qué pasará en el futuro? Dijiste a los chicos que estarías aquí hoy, y mañana también. Pero... ¿y la próxima semana? Este no es nuestro hogar en verdad, ya no tenemos un hogar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Thor?

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? Los sobrevivientes de Asgard están prosperando en Midgard gracias a la dirección de Valkiria, y aunque no creo que a Strange le haga gracia, pelearé por tener a mi familia conmigo si es que deseas volver con nuestro pueblo.

—Nuestro pueblo —murmuró Loki buscando los ojos de Thor, queriendo encontrar en ellos su respuesta—. ¿Son realmente nuestro pueblo? Ya no eres su rey, puedo ver que cediste esa responsabilidad. Pero sigues siendo mi rey. Nosotros somos tu pueblo, Thor, y vamos a seguirte a dónde vayas. Asgard ya no existe, pero el universo es grande. Y siempre está Jotunheim, que es mi derecho por cuna —agregó encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendiendo un poco a Thor.

—Quizás sí. Al fin y al cabo, Jotunheim será el derecho de cuna de nuestros hijos también —aceptó el asgardiano luego de un momento de considerarlo—. Pero podremos decidirlo juntos, después. No voy a dejarlos, Loki, así que para responder a tu pregunta… la próxima semana, el próximo mes y el próximo siglo puedes tener la certeza que siempre estaré con ustedes. Nuestro reino será aquel donde vivamos.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escucharle y se inclinó para besar sus labios una vez más.

—Como mi Rey ordene.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_ **~Y el Sol Brilló Sobre Ellos. Una Vez Más~** _


End file.
